


Rainy Interlude

by peasantswhy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Improper Use of a Library, M/M, Rain, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/pseuds/peasantswhy
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel find something more interesting than books in Imladris' Library after dashing inside to escape the rain.





	Rainy Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First time Ever I Saw Your Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903468) by [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/pseuds/keiliss). 



> Much thanks to Keiliss! I'm so sorry this was so late, but I'm so delighted we were paired for TRSB. :D 
> 
> For the viewers: Here is my work for TRSB2018! Keiliss & my works were created somewhat side-by-side, but what with busy schedules in the way & other delays, our pieces ended up coming out completely different. Be sure to check out their lovely piece!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157737283@N08/44956810635/in/album-72157703472689254/)


End file.
